


Dancing With The Devil I thru VII

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-15
Updated: 2000-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Pendrell aids Krycek's escape from the authorities and is well rewarded.





	Dancing With The Devil I thru VII

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Dancing With The Devil 1 - Into The Shadows by Sue

Author: Sue  
Title: Dancing With The Devil 1 - Into The Shadows  
Pairing: Krycek/Pendrell  
Rating: NC17  
Series: Dancing With The Devil  
Summary: Pendrell aids Krycek's escape from the authorities and is well rewarded. (498 words)  
Comments? Sue can be reached at   
To read other X Files fiction by Sue go to http://www.tifling.demon.co.uk/x/gateway.htm and follow the link to the Pest House.

* * *

Dancing With The Devil Chapter 1  
Into The Shadows

Pendrell swallowed hard, fighting the sickening tightening in his stomach. He'd probably committed multiple felonies assisting the renegade Alex Krycek to leave the building. Now, slightly drunk, he was trotting down a dark wet alley, hand in hand with said renegade. Pendrell decided not to think about that too much for the moment. He took another swig from the hip flask and passed it back to Krycek.

"You're positively glowing, Pendrell."

"It's not often I get past first base."

Krycek laughed hard, "I think, Pendrell, you went a little further than first base."

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" Pendrell couldn't stop himself from giggling.

Abruptly Krycek veered left, dragging Pendrell down four steps and through a rotting door.

"Catch me if you can," Krycek shouted as he raced deeper into the shadowy building. Pendrell followed, dodging awkwardly, trying to avoid stumbling over debris in the half light while still keeping Krycek's back in sight.

Finally Krycek and Pendrell were side by side, leaning back against a bolted door panting hard. That dash up the decrepit staircase had almost done them both in. Turning his head Pendrell found himself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes that told him all he wanted to know.

Deciding to take the initiative for once, Pendrell rolled around and grabbed Krycek's clothing in two fists. Pushing the surprised ex-agent hard against the door he began to ravish Krycek's mouth. Tugging roughly, Pendrell bared Krycek's chest. Bending his knees he trailed his hands down Krycek's torso following with his mouth and tongue, licking and kissing the warm, vibrant skin.

As his knees met the floor, Pendrell undid Krycek's trousers, releasing the burgeoning cock barely restrained there. Pendrell paused, fascinated by the intricate network of throbbing veins; he'd never been face to face with another man's cock before. Cautiously he stroked the velvet soft shaft with his fingertips, eliciting a grateful sigh from Krycek's lips. Emboldened he licked the thick shaft and teased the rim of the head with the tip of his tongue. Krycek moaned throatily. Forgoing further formalities Pendrell took the head into his mouth as his hands cupped Krycek's balls and squeezed.

Sucking hungrily, Pendrell brushed the tip of the leaking cock with his tongue. Opening wider he sank forward taking Krycek's cock completely into his hot, watering mouth, burying his nose among a garland of musky, dark hair.

"Oh *god*," groaned Krycek as his tight sac and straining cock sent needles of heat radiated from his groin. Wrapping his fingers tight in Pendrell's hair he snatched control of the rhythm and thrust back and forth, inexorably speeding toward a violent, pulsing climax.

Pendrell, his head resting against Krycek's thigh, almost purred as semen dribbled from the corner of his mouth, while slim delicate fingers touseled his hair appreciatively.

A bright spot of light exploded then dimmed. The tang of cigarette smoke wafted their way as a voice spoke. "I suggest next time you turn on the lights before you fuck."

Comments? Sue can be reached at 

 

* * *

 

Author: Sue  
Title: Dancing With The Devil 2 - A Small Selfless Act  
Pairing: Krycek/CSM  
Rating: NC17  
Series: Dancing With The Devil  
Summary: Krycek performs a small selfless act. (492 words)  
Comments? Sue can be reached at   
To read other X Files fiction by Sue go to http://www.tifling.demon.co.uk/x/gateway.htm and follow the link to the Pest House.

* * *

Dancing With The Devil Chapter 2  
A Small Selfless Act

Krycek and Pendrell stood stiffly facing each other, uncertain how to respond to the presence of the smoker.

"No glib riposte *Alex*?"

The smoker stood.

"Now what do you suppose we should do with your *friend*, Alex?"

The pair flinched as they recognised a gun being cocked.

Krycek could sense the fear infecting Pendrell's body. If he didn't act soon they'd both be lost. Krycek pulled Pendrell closer with one arm into a tight embrace. His mouth nuzzled Pendrell's neck whispering sweet tenders, trying to soothe his trembling friend.

"Let's shed a little more light on the proceedings shall we?" The smoker half turned, searching for some means of illumination.

With panther-like guile Krycek swiftly unbolted, then opened the door. Shoving hard, he forced Pendrell through it as he screamed, "*RUN*". He slammed the door closed, his body and the cheap wood separating the predator from its prey.

"So you think that'll save him do you?"

As his forehead rested against the door Krycek felt the press of metal against the base of his skull.

"No," he sighed regretfully.

Krycek turned cautiously, careful not to startle the smoker. Leaning forward he whispered, "I remember what you like." His lips kissed the barrel, then parted, letting an inch of the metal rod slip inside his mouth. His green eyes focussed completely on the smoker's as he rocked slowly back and forth letting the barrel move seductively between his lips, occasionally pausing to suck hard on the metal.

The smoker's tongue peaked out tentatively, wetting his thin lips. Leering at the younger man he responded, "Yes, you know exactly how I like it, don't you?"

Krycek extended an arm and tugged at the smoker's trouser belt buckle. A gnarled hand covered Krycek's pressing it hard against the smoker's belly.

"Oh no, Alex. I think I need to exercise a little more control this time. Nice as your mouth is I don't trust those teeth of yours."

Extracting the gun from Krycek's mouth, the smoker took a few steps back. Training the gun on Krycek's crotch he ordered, "Strip."

Krycek obeyed, slowly removing each item in turn, keeping the smoker's attention focused on his body and not what was on the other side of the door. When finally naked Krycek knelt at the end of the bed, resting his torso on the filthy mattress.

The other man's knees pressed between his. A hard metal rod ran down his spine, between his buttocks and pressed insistently against his asshole. The touch reversed itself before settling against the back of his neck.

There was a moment's pause as clothes rustled.

A hand parted his buttocks and a flaccid cock pressed ineptly against his asshole while a voice muttered in frustration.

Relaxing his body, Alex's breathing deepened and slowed. He smiled sadly. Mulder would never know, his small selfless act would ...

A deafening noise exploded momentarily through the back of Krycek's skull. The world went black and stopped.

Comments? Sue can be reached at 

 

* * *

 

Author: Sue  
Title: Dancing With The Devil 3 - Resurrection  
Rating: PG13  
Series: Dancing With The Devil  
Summary: Krycek's thoughts on the after effects of his interaction with CSM. (489 words)  
Comments? Sue can be reached at   
To read other X Files fiction by Sue go to http://www.tifling.demon.co.uk/x/gateway.htm and follow the link to the Pest House.

* * *

Dancing With The Devil Chapter 3  
Resurrection

The cool, dark shadows were swiftly waning, fading from infinite black to rainbows of gray. As they beat their retreat, white hot fingers of light darted closer. Billowing breaths of heat warned him something was fast approaching. He wound tighter, trying to evade the burning tentacles that leapt at him. Backed like a rat into the darkest corner of his soul, there was no escaping his fate.

'Noooooo,' his mind screamed. His voice refused to answer.

'I want the darkness.'

He tried to suck in a breath of air but his lungs refused him too.

'Leave me be ...'

And suddenly it hit, banishing the cool, refreshing darkness, forcing him flat, twisting his limbs, stripping him bare as it ripped through his soul. He tried to scream again but was forbidden the relief of sound. Wave after wave of excruciating pain crashed down on him, like hot grease splashing across every fragile nerve ending, permeating his skin. Shards of bone tore themselves from his brain. He wanted to grab the back of his head but his hands refused to respond.

'You dumb fuck, why should they? You're dead'

'Noooo ... I'm ... no ...'

Needles were tearing through his muscles, ripping at the sinews, cutting him open.

'Fuck.'

He tried to inhale again. He failed again.

'Why me?'

'Oh God. Help me.'

'Please?'

There was a slight ebb in the pain.

'Help me.'

The torment retreated a little further.

'I want ...'

'I want ...'

'... to live'

The pain receded to numbness.

A sudden kick thudded violently against his chest, jolting his body. A gentle swell of warmth flooded through him as blood began to flow again. His lungs inhaled a ragged breath of air then shuddered, expelling their contents. Alex opened his eyes and raised his head slightly from the blood splattered sheets.

Confused, he tried to remember where ...

A blinding moment of clarity struck. He remembered the brush of the smoker's thigh against his leg. The stench of gore and urine on the mattress and in his sodden clothing registered and his stomach retched in acknowledgement.

****

"Here drink this, it'll take the taste away."

Krycek startled as a firm hand grasped his shoulder and a second proffered a glass of water. He looked up into the gentle, smiling face of a middle aged man.

"What the fuck ..."

Krycek tried to scuttle away but his legs were numb and he sprawled helplessly on the floor.

"Where's ..."

"He won't be bothering you again."

"No? And who the fuck ..."

"I, Alex, am Jeremiah Smith," the man crouched at his side, "and I just gave you your life back."

"Oh yeah, right."

Smith shook his head sadly, "Miracles do happen, even to people like you Alex." Cupping Krycek's elbow, encouraging him to stand, Smith added, "We better go before the others arrive."

"The others?"

"I'll explain later." Half dragging, half carrying Krycek's battered body, Smith hauled him out of the building, out into a newly dawning day.

Comments? Sue can be reached at 

 

* * *

 

Author: Sue  
Title: Dancing With The Devil 4 - A Matter of Perspective  
Pairing: Krycek/?  
Rating: NC17  
Series: Dancing With The Devil  
Summary: Clean sheets and a massage begin to ease the weariness in Krycek's body. (497 words)  
Comments? Sue can be reached at   
To read other X Files fiction by Sue go to http://www.tifling.demon.co.uk/x/gateway.htm and follow the link to the Pest House.

* * *

Dancing With The Devil Chapter 4  
A Matter of Perspective

Alex loved the texture and smell of newly laundered sheets. It reminded him of happier times, as a young boy, curled against his mother's belly, her voice soothing him to sleep with a Russian lullaby, while her fingers twisted in his hair. He brushed his cheek against the starched cotton, sighing contentedly. These days he was lucky to get a hot meal and a safe place to crash unmolested for the night.

"mmmm," he groaned as a pair of strong hands massaged away the weariness gathered between his shoulders. Whatever this Jeremiah Smith wanted he could surely have if it meant this massage would continue.

"Over."

Krycek complied.

Kneeling, Smith rested Krycek's feet flat against his bare chest. His skilled hands anointed Krycek with oil, beginning with toes, then ankles, progressing to calves, excising years of neglect. Krycek drifted, soaking up each lingering touch. Before he could completely lose himself his knees were parted and flattened against the bed.

Craning up, Krycek propped himself on his elbows, a worried look creasing his face. Smith smiled reassuringly, "Perhaps this would make you more comfortable." The man's features seemed to become fluid and drift, before solidifying into a more familiar face. A tongue darted out nervously, licking hesitantly across a pouting lower lip.

"You've waited a long time for this haven't you Alex?" Mulder's voice teased.

Tentacles of pleasure spiked from Krycek's groin as the other man enveloped his balls and sucked. Slick fingers swirled across his exposed thighs, tracing ellipses on the sensitised skin, before delving between Krycek's cheeks, smearing oil against his puckered opening. Closing his eyes, Krycek sank backwards. Was it Smith or was it Mulder? Quite frankly he didn't give a fuck.

Krycek drew his knees to his chest encouragingly and offered up his ass. The other accepted, burying his face between Krycek's cheeks, bathing the crevice with a sheen of saliva. As Krycek's head whipped from side to side, obscenities streaming from his mouth, his lover escalated the assault, prying into the puckered asshole with his hot tongue.

Krycek shuddered, his hands clenching at the sweat soaked sheets, as he begged, "God, Mulder, please get me off. Now."

A ragged gasp for breath followed.

"Please?"

Another gasp.

"PLEASE?"

Mulder grasped the base of Krycek's weeping cock, engulfing the staff with his mouth. The fingers of his other hand burrowed deep inside Krycek's ass.

Bracing against the headboard Krycek rocked his arching body, trying to fuck Mulder's wet mouth as he fucked himself on the twisting fingers. Words were annihilated as animalistic grunts spewed forth with his growing desperation. Finally, almost half mad with need, his orgasm crashed down on him, spurts of white liquid arcing from his body in a vain attempt to penetrate Mulder's soul. With each release he sobbed his relief until, empty, he crumpled back into the bed.

His lover untangled himself and withdrew. With a calm, authoritative voice Smith spoke, "There's something I'd like you to do for me now."

Comments? Sue can be reached at 

 

* * *

 

Author: Sue  
Title: Dancing With The Devil 5 - Paying The Piper  
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner  
Rating: NC17  
Series: Dancing With The Devil  
Summary: Acting on Jeremiah Smith's orders, Krycek finds himself cornered. (496 words)  
Comments? Sue can be reached at   
To read other X Files fiction by Sue go to http://www.tifling.demon.co.uk/x/gateway.htm and follow the link to the Pest House.

* * *

Dancing With The Devil Chapter 5  
Paying The Piper

Krycek runs a gloved finger across the stack of letters written in a woman's hand. He's satisfied Smith's instructions so he's on his own time now. The drawer contains other mementos too: a spent cartridge, a creased photograph of four soldiers, dog tags, a gold wedding band and a quarter folded sheet of pale blue paper. Mulder's scrawl is visible at one corner.

A noise captures his attention. Lock and key engage. Fear tightens his belly. He suppresses it savagely as his professional instincts kick in. The paper pocketed, his weapon drawn, he retreats to exit the premises.

Feet step quietly toe to heel as he sidewinds along the wall to the top of the stairs. Too late. His egress is blocked by two men. From the shadows, staring down into the hard white light, he watches the tenant drag a handcuffed man up the first few stairs. He withdraws, steps silently backwards; his mind scrambles for camouflage. He discovers it in the bedroom closet. With the door cracked, his gun pointed, Krycek's focus collapses on becoming invisible.

The bedroom door bangs hard against the wall as if flung wide in anger. Fabric rips. Grunts and moans punctuate a scuffle.

"You don't have to do this."

Krycek's guts burn at the pathetic, begging tone in Mulder's voice.

Mulder's next words are smothered. Two entangled men come into Krycek's line of sight. Skinner forces the pace to the bed, shedding clothes until he is as naked as his prey. Restraints bind wrists and ankles. Mulder is pinned, trussed like a turkey, on the bed.

Krycek swallows hard. The sheen of sweat on Mulder's upturned ass catches the light.

He wants it bad.

Skinner kneels on the bed and slicks the fingers of one hand with oil. As he silently strokes his own cock to life he greases the waiting ass. His face dark, tight with concentration.

Krycek can't draw his gaze away. Fear and arousal battle. He fights to assert control. He must not betray himself here. A sharp thwack jerks at his focus. Skinner rains a flurry of slaps on Mulder's skin. Krycek's cheeks redden. Caressing the curve of Mulder's rump Skinner whispers. Krycek strains to hear but his only reward is Mulder's grunt in reply.

Skinner levers his body up, sheaths his cock and fucks Krycek's Fox. The traitor can barely breath. Flesh slaps flesh. Skinner pants and groans as he works Mulder's ass. Handcuffs clatter against metal rails as limbs attempt to thrash. A cacophony of guttural animal sounds. Mulder's climax explodes as Skinner's torso arches. Krycek's muscles tense sympathetically. A blush flushes his skin and he turns away, curls, knees to chest, and waits till the pounding sound of blood in his head quietens.

The lovers sleep.

The thief creeps across the room, he reaches for the way out as a whisper of breath sighs softly from Mulder's lips.

"Alex."

Without looking back he flees, shriven to the core.

Comments? Sue can be reached at 

 

* * *

 

Author: Sue  
Title: Dancing With The Devil 6 - A Port in the Storm  
Pairing: Krycek/Pendrell  
Rating: NC17  
Series: Dancing With The Devil  
Summary: An encounter in an alley. (473 words)  
Comments? Sue can be reached at   
To read other X Files fiction by Sue go to http://www.tifling.demon.co.uk/x/gateway.htm and follow the link to the Pest House.

* * *

Dancing With The Devil Chapter 6  
A Port In The Storm

With the long hard neck of a half-empty vodka bottle cradled in one hand, his jacket collar clenched tight in the other, Krycek huddled against the alley wall seeking shelter from the drenching rain. Bringing the bottle to his lips he took another mouthful, welcoming the burn as the acrid liquor blazed through him, momentarily silencing his empty belly.

Light and sound spilt momentarily from the back of the bar as a man stumbled out. Krycek ached to be inside, closer to the warmth of an ordinary existence, but he had stepped through the door to the shadows. He was were he belonged.

As the figure approached, Krycek spoke, betraying his presence. "Fancy meeting you here."

The man halted, lurched to catch a crutch-hold and peered into the shadows. "Been a while. Thought you were dead."

"Me too."

Pendrell stumbled toward him, swerving a path through years of accreted debris. His foot snagged at a box corner, spilling him forward into Krycek's embrace. Despite the reek of stale cigarettes and alcohol sodden breath, Krycek drew Pendrell closer, warming himself on the other man's heat.

"You drunk?" Krycek asked gently as he circled a palm against Pendrell's back, offering what little solace he could.

"I'm getting there."

"She inside?"

"So close yet so far," Pendrell sighed wistfully, nuzzling closer to Krycek's chest.

"I'll always be here." A sweetly sad smile shone in Krycek's eyes as he tipped Pendrell's chin up and brought their lips together. Without hesitation, Pendrell opened and welcomed him in.

Two lonely souls met, exchanged tenders then retreated.

Shivering, Pendrell broke the closeness of their embrace and reached for Krycek's face with trembling icicle fingers. Cold as death, Krycek thought, as he took a swig of vodka and shared the fiery liquid with a warming kiss.

"Thank you," murmured Pendrell as his hands roamed Krycek's lean torso. A swollen shaft, discovered, drew the rover's focus.

Krycek strangled a groan as desire spiked hard in his groin.

"Let me?" A plaintive, wanting, plea.

With a greedy hand Krycek opened his fly and blood raced hard to his need. Pendrell took hold of the burning rod and roughly milked him. Krycek's knees buckled. Entangled, their balance undone, they staggered until Krycek was pinned between stone and ecstasy.

Too soon, semen fell, wasted, into the trash.

Breathless, Krycek ruffled Pendrell's hair affectionately. "Can I give you a hand?"

"I'm saving myself for the woman of my dreams." The bitter bite of Pendrell's words tore through him.

"You sure?" Krycek asked, a knot tightening in his chest.

"Till death do us part," Pendrell declared dramatically as he stumbled away, back towards the world Krycek mourned for.

With another slug of vodka searing through his throat, Krycek tilted his head to the heavens and welcomed the frigid droplets of rain plastering his face, disguising his despair.

Comments? Sue can be reached at 

 

* * *

 

Author: Sue  
Title: Dancing With The Devil 7 - By a Grave, Under a Tree  
Pairing: Krycek/Mulder  
Rating: R  
Series: Dancing With The Devil  
Summary: The aftermath of a funeral. (500 words)  
Comments? Sue can be reached at   
To read other X Files fiction by Sue go to http://www.tifling.demon.co.uk/x/gateway.htm and follow the link to the Pest House.

* * *

Dancing With The Devil Chapter 7  
By a Grave, Under a Tree

Words, recited by rote, were gone, lost in the press of time. Mourners, strangers all, had departed. Soil covered the casket.

Light waned as Krycek crouched by the grave, a handful of dirt clutched tightly in his fist. Poor Pendrell. This wasn't much to show for a life: a few small floral tributes from his colleagues at the FBI, a silent prayer from a traitor and a mound of turned earth.

Not that Krycek was doing much better.

He stood, crossed himself, and stepped back. A gun cocked and prodded the back of his head. An adrenaline rush hit hard as his heart kicked into overdrive. God, no, not again.

"You fucking bastard."

"Mulder?" He swung to confront his assailant.

"Shut the fuck up!"

The first blow knocked him back a step. A hail of fists raged in retribution, metal and bone pummelled vulnerable flesh, plumes of pain blazed. Krycek's arms instinctively rose as a shield as he retreated from the onslaught. Backed to a tree, Krycek weathered Mulder's wrath submissively.

Ire ebbed. Emboldened, Krycek faced his attacker. Face and fist jarred. Resigned, Krycek accepted his fate as Mulder coiled closer, eliminated what little distance there was between them.

Now, bodies pressed together, Mulder's ragged breath blasted hot on his stained cheek. Krycek wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Their eyes met. He offered meek apologies, Mulder proffered jagged pain. Krycek's throat tightened.

With a bitter, ironic shake of his head, Mulder smothered Krycek's mouth with his own.

From hell to heaven in a single beat of his heart. Krycek groaned, surrendered to the heat and opened to Mulder's probing tongue. Whatever Mulder wanted he could have. Names, places, dates. Details from the life of a Consortium whore; a full confession. The blood from his veins. All things. His arms tightened about the other man, as if to meld two halves into a whole. Abraded hardness to its match. Need drove on need.

Seconds lengthened. Ecstasy approached. Mulder denied it to them both.

"I have ...." Krycek reached into his jacket pocket. Mulder raised his weapon again, nervousness edging him backwards.

Krycek retrieved a frayed square of folded blue paper and tendered it.

"Where ...?"

"From Skinner's apartment." After a pause Krycek tentatively asked, "Does he make you happy?"

His weapon lowered, Mulder accepted the offering. Voice fractured, he answered, "I wanted him to obliterate all trace of you. Burn you out of my brain."

Agitated by the admission, Krycek dodged self-recrimination with trite irony "We always hurt the ones we love."

A hand rose.

Krycek flinched.

Restraint resurfaced.

Withdrawal to safer ground began. One step, then another, still suspicious with weapon raised. A longer pause. Consideration, then an offering. "Call me." The words whispered so softly an inconsequential breeze could have been their author. Then Mulder was gone with the sunlight.

Slumped at the foot of the barren tree, Krycek stared nowhere. Within, a seed of hope struggled for life, for the way out, out of his dark abyss.

Comments? Sue can be reached at 


End file.
